The exorcizing ghost
by Blitza
Summary: When Danny's mom and sister die he is swallowed up by grief. But even more so is his father, Jack Fenton. So when the millennium earl comes a-calling Danny is left bereft and without any family left. Or so he thought. Join Danny as he traverses continent with his friends in search of his uncle, a certain Cross. Along the way he meets Allen and the gang. eventual Powerful! Danny
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Am i japanese? Am i in any way connected to the creation of Danny Phantom. Figure it out for selves. Its summer time and the extra brain exercise will keep you healthy. [So basically i own nothing.]**

Danny sighed. Everything had happened so fast recently. First Jazz had gotten sick and then mom had also gotten sick. First it was just coughing but slowly time had passed and it had gotten worse and worse. What they had once assumed to be a harmless cold had turned into the deadly flu.

And it had killed. First Mom and then Jazz.

Now Danny gazed out the window blankly; he didn't even see the soft snow that was falling outside. It was one week after the funeral for Jazz and Danny felt as if a piece of his heart had been ripped out. Never again would his sister pester him. Never again would he see his mom's frowning face as she saw his grades.

Never. Again.

He was sunk low into his depression. And it showed. His lithe form once lean and muscular now looked like a broken doll. His hands had a bony quality to them and he was pretty sure he had lost more than a few pounds.

"Danny! We brought you and your dad some food!" Danny looked down to see his friends looking up at him from the street below. Tucker's hands were clenched around a Nasty Burger bag as Sam shouted up at him. Danny nodded down at them and promptly walked down to unlock the door only to find it already unlocked.

_'oh, Dad must have left it open when he came in last night from the bar,'_ Danny thought as he opened the door. This thought should have made him alarmed but he just couldn't muster up the energy to. Everything was just so tiring. All he wanted was to go to sleep and never wake up.

"Hey Danny," Sam said as she entered.

"Hey," Danny said softly as he followed his friends into the kitchen. Sam sat down and unwrapped the Nasty burger before pushing it across the table to where he was sitting. He looked down at it for a moment before he began to eat. He did notice the looks his friends shot each other.

"So Danny how's your dad?"

"Okay I guess," Danny shrugged before saying. "He was out late at a bar again last night."

"He was at a bar again?" Sam asked in concern.

"Yep, he didn't even lock the house up when he came back." Danny said before taking another large bite out of the Nasty Burger. Once again Tucker and Sam shared a look. "I think he's at Mom's grave right now."

"Danny, when was the last you ate something that we didn't bring you?" Sam asked carefully.

"The day before Jazz died. You know the day that the doctors thought she was going to get better right before she took a turn for the worst." Danny said emotionlessly as he finished off the last bit of the Nasty Burger. His friends looked horrified. They had only been bringing him lunch! That meant all Danny had been eating everyday was what they brought him and they didn't even come every day. This time Danny noticed and looked up. "What?"

"Danny! That means you haven't eaten anything but lunch since then!" Sam cried out; horrified. Danny merely shrugged as he looked at them with emotionless eyes.

"So? I haven't felt hungry since the funeral." He said. His friends were really horrified now.

"Danny that's bad! You're going to starve if you eat like that. It's not healthy!" Tucker said. His eyes seemed to bore into Danny. As he looked at his friend Tucker felt his own eyes water. Danny looked horrible. His hair was oily and his clothes were the same ones he had worn to the funeral. Tucker also could see that Danny had lost a lot of weight since the funeral and his clothes seemed to engulf his now frail body. But his eyes were by far the worst. Where once upon a time a set of life filled blue eyes had resided now only to sorrowful pits remained. Even his eye color seemed to have faded to a dull gray.

"Yeah Danny, eating like that will get you nowhere fast." Sam said. She had also noted the changes in her friend and really didn't like them. Danny just shrugged.

"I think I'll go check on dad," He said as he stood up. It was a clear dismissal. He obviously did not want to talk.

"Danny wait! This is important!" Sam cried. But alas, it was too late. Danny Fenton had already left.

**Hello! Blitza here! Anyway I just read through the D. Gray man x Danny phantom crossovers and i am really disappointed. i mean seriously. none of the existing three are even completed. This makes me go grrrrr. so here, have this and enjoy it idiots. **


	2. Chapter 2 a sad ending and ironic start

Danny hurried to the funeral. He didn't care about what they said. All he wanted was to be left alone; unhassled and unmoved. He had just reached the graveyard when he heard a scream. His father's scream to be specific.

His strides lengthened to a full out sprint. He reached the graveyard just in time to see a skeletal figure swipe its claws through his father's throat. His steps stopped as he stared in horror at the creature.

It was entirely black and obviously humanoid. A white stair marred the thing's forehead. Under the star was his mother's name. He stared at it frozen as it seemed to crawl inside his father's body. It was horrible. And the worst thing of all was the chained soul wrapped above it. It was ghastly. Danny took a step forward.

"Mom," rolled off his tongue as he gazed at the soul in fear.

"Well, well, what do we have here? 3" Danny jumped and whirled about in fear to see another strange sight sitting on the wall.

While the other one was a skeleton this on was most definitely not. This being resembled a very, very fat man. He wore a white coat and dress pants. His top hat was adorned with flowers and skulls. Two elf like ears seemed to sprout from his head and he wore an insanely large grin. He also carried a strange umbrella with a pumpkin on it.

"Who are you?" Danny asked. Something told him that although this being certainly looked weird enough to be a ghost he just wasn't.

"I'm the Earl of Millennium, though you can call me the Millennium Earl if you think it should be shorter." The spoke with a happy voice and seemed to be in incessant joy over something. "Though I don't think you'll be alive for long."

Danny swerved to see the barrel of a gun aimed right at him.

( hello! My name is dori and I will be your very annoying and chattersome page break or whatever. Heehee! Nom nom nom nom. La la la la la tana tan tana!)

The first thing he felt was pain. His head hurt very bad. VERY VERY bad. He groaned. He tried to move his hand to rub his pounding temples but it felt sluggish. What was wrong with him? Danny tried to squint open his eyes but closed them immediately when hot pain stabbed through his retinas. What had happened to him to make him feel this bad? Sam and Tucker had come over and given him some food. He had eaten it even though he wasn't hungry… and then he had gone to the graveyard. Danny jolted as memories passed over him. Of the strange black skeleton with his mother's name on it, of the weird ghost looking not ghost with a lot of power, and… and of that thing. Danny remembered how it had pointed its gun at him. He also remembered how at that moment his friends had come along and pushed him out of the way. And how Sam had gotten hit instead. Tucker had caught her as she fell. Then he had become angry. Danny didn't remember much after that except that he some how destroyed that creature. It had not taken much. When he had come back down to earth again Tucker had been holding Sam as strange dark pentacles had begun to appear.

Begin flashback

"Danny," Sam croaked as she saw him.

"Sam!" He cried out. He bolted to her side. She began to cough raggedly and black blood spewed from her mouth.

"Danny, promise me," She begged him. Danny didn't know what was going on. More pentacles were beginning to cover he body and there was nothing he could do about it. Danny could tell that Sam knew this. She knew she was going to die. No! Not again! Not another of my precious people! Danny wanted to scream. But instead he merely said.

"Anything," like the good little friend he was supposed to be.

"Keep on going. Don't let this get to you. Don't die." And with that she was gone. The little black goth flower that Danny had loved simply crumbled into dust. Danny felt his tears began to stream down his face.

End flashback

Now Danny was in his room. He truly had no one now. Danny didn't really know what had happened last night but whatever it was it had robbed him of his dad. The last of his family. He was truly alone. He sighed. He needed to start looking for his father's will.

After several hours of searching Danny still hadn't found it. Finally he collapsed in his father's study. Danny laid his tired head down on the desk and just stared unblinkingly into the wall. He actually stared at it so long that he began to think one box of the wall was a shade or two lighter than the others. Danny jerked his head up. He wasn't just imagining things! There really was a part of the wall that was a different color. No! They wouldn't have… and yet they did. Danny smiled as he opened the secret compartment. For once he was glad his parents were strange about things. It made them easier to remember. Within the compartment was his will as well as the family book of records. Danny smirked. He loved his parents. Even if they were gone their weirdness would stay close to him forever, both in their inventions and in himself. He realized with surprise. He was probably a lot more like them than he would ever care to admit. Danny opened up the will and began to skim through it. Molst of the family's funds and stuff would go into a trust until Danny turned 21. blah blah blah, inheritance, blah blah blah, uncle cross taking him, blah blah- what! Danny quickly looked back at what he had just read. He was to go with his uncle cross. Who was currently working for the black order. Danny paused. Black order? What was that? He hoped it wasn't like the guys in white. Though it was an opposite color so… maybe they helped ghosts instead? Or Danny was just being paranoid again and the black order had nothing to with lost souls wandering on the mortal plane. Yeah, probably. Danny sighed before delving in his mother's family's book of records. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
